


polo & pan

by novaranthine



Series: Trust [2]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Friends to Enemies, Hurt No Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaranthine/pseuds/novaranthine
Summary: isen is a traitor, a liar.blyke wishes he wasn't.
Relationships: Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary)
Series: Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	polo & pan

_ ( “I’ll follow you no matter how far you’ll go,” Isen raises an eyebrow at his declaration before it melts into something kind, soft. He smiles and holds out his hand, his pinky finger poking out.  _

_ “Is that a promise?” Blyke rolls his eyes, but says nothing as he intertwines their fingers together. A ghost of a smile touches his lips, Blyke leans forward, their noses brushing as he rests his forehead against Isen’s.  _

_ “Yeah, so don’t you go anywhere I can’t follow.” ) _

Blyke closes his eyes. 

He closes his eyes and pretends, even just for one second, that the man in front of him is a friend, an ally. When he opens his eyes again, Blyke meets Isen’s gaze, lips pressed together in a thin line as he glares at the half-smile tugging at the corners of Isen’s mouth as the other regards him. Blyke pulls aside the veil of his imaginings and grounds himself back to reality. Isen is a traitor, a liar. 

~~_ A small part of himself wishes he wasn’t.  _ ~~

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” He motions for Ventus to bring him forward, hand resting against the hilt of his sword as he steels himself. Isen merely smiles, betraying nothing, even as Ventus roughly shoves him forward and knocks him down on his knees. Blyke suppresses the urge to catch him. 

“Do you want me to say something?” Isen asks, lifting his head up to meet Blyke’s gaze. Two years ago, their positions were reversed. Two years ago, smile saccharine sweet, Isen towered over his beaten body. Two years ago, Blyke watched as Isen commanded the king’s men- his men- to slaughter their forces and burn down the village. _Oh, how the tables have turned._

“No,” Blyke pauses, unsheathing his sword, he allows the blade to rest lightly against Isen’s throat, “I want an explanation.” 

He grips his sword tightly as he grinds his teeth together at the sight of Isen laughing, his smile bright and flushed in the rise of dawn. 

“Mind games and intimidation doesn’t suit you,” Isen comments once he composes himself. “Besides, even if I do explain it, I’ll leave you with more questions than answers.” The smile on Isen’s lips are tinged with sadness, Blyke grits his teeth. 

“That decision isn’t up to you!” He presses the blade harder, drawing blood. “We trusted you!  **_I_ ** trusted you! And then you stabbed us in the back and destroyed everything we worked for! And for what? A piece of land and a title?” 

_ (  _ _ “I trust you.” The word ‘always’ goes unsaid.  _

_ “Thank you,” Isen smiles, radiant like the sun as he leads them straight into an ambush. “I’m sorry.”  _

_ And just like that, Isen turns his world upside down. ) _

Isen remains silent, it angers Blyke more. He hates the calm demeanor. He hates the sadness in his eyes, hates the pain he can see weighing heavy on his shoulders. Blyke hates that after all this time, he still cares. 

“ **Answer me** !” The sword draws more blood as Blyke presses it harder against the skin of his throat. Isen remains unfazed while Blyke can feel his rage bubbling within him and threatening to overflow.

“I’m sorry, Blyke.” 

And he snaps. Blyke withdraws the sword, holds it above his head, and in one swift movement, he brings it down…

And buries the blade into the ground. 

  
  


“Take him away,” Ventus doesn’t protest. Quietly, he grabs Isen by the arm and forces him back on his feet. He lowers his head curtly before he all but drags Isen away from Blyke. He doesn’t utter a word or beg, Isen merely obeys and follows, never once looking back at him. 

“Fuck,” Blyke growls beneath his breath, running hand through his hair as he sinks to his feet. “ **_Fuck_ ** .” 


End file.
